The Wrong Side of Heaven
by ViodeOfNexus
Summary: A child sired by two of the most legendary figures in the known world, the will of fire probagated by the Senju will fight for domination over the curse of hatred born of the Uchiha. The struggle begins with a single child, a child with the weight of these two ideals struggling for dominance. A child born of Senju and Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

(An) Something I've been working on in my spare time, mostly because while I have the chapters to my two fics planned out, I just can't seem to get them to flow the way I want, even more so with A single moment of insight, there's an introduction that is crucial to the fic and I can't seem to bring it to life the way I envisioned, Paradox is slow going but a chapter will be up soon.

Anyways, this will pretty much be my 'fun' story, but don't for a moment think it won't be serious with a deep plot line, I'm using the word 'fun' very loosely and more because I've written this out while my inspiration for my other fics are at a low point.

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Yin and yang.

* * *

Plumes of smoke rose from the ashes of the dead, their bodies crushed and torn, rivers of crimson made their way through the streets, tears of loved ones mingling with the blood of the lost, a final dance between those who still clung to life, and those who's life had left.

Despite all this, they welcomed her with open arms, and through their pain, through their tears, they welcomed her with voices full of admiration, hearts full with hope and eyes that spoke of relief.

She would help them.

She was a selfish woman.

* * *

Days and nights spun out of her control, seemingly blending together to form a single incoherent frame of time. She smiled when she had to, she comforted when expected and saved when needed, people bowed as she passed, voices full of reverence and love.

She helped them.

She was a desperate woman.

* * *

Days became weeks, and weeks became months, when finally a semblance of normality returned to people's lives, restoring their hope of the future, grief still clung to the hearts of most, but a shining beacon of hope had returned to their village, and they rejoiced.

Few knew the truth.

She was a lonely woman.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of konohagakure, 'The professor' and 'God of shinobi' sat silently. The only sound within his office was the soft crackling of tobacco, slowly simmering away inside his pipe.

Across from him sat his student, dark rings around eyes that had seen to much, lost to much. Posture slumped in fatigue and a deep exhaustion emanating from the very center of this persons existence, soft honey eyes that lazily traced over the ceiling, hair of the finest yellow silk, draped over her shoulder and left free. A true beauty to men and envy of woman across the continent.

"Tsunade" he began softly "it truly warms this old mans heart to see you once more, and in the time when we needed you most." His smile stretched across his face, relief evident in his wrinkled visage "you have the thanks of the entire village" he finished softly, a deep love and thanks bared to the one sitting across from him.

She raised a slender hand, as if to wave of these claims "don't mention it sensie" her voice was soft, exhaustion evident "it's my job after all."

She didn't deserve it.

* * *

She sat alone in her office, deeply contemplating her decisions, she had journeyed to Konoha for a simple reason.

She wanted a child.

She knew her time was running out, her biological clock was ticking fast, she was in her mid forties, and she knew that if she did not act soon, her chance would forever be lost.

There was one policy she had been counting on, the single clause within every shinobi's contract with their village that she had believed could help her.

Samples.

It sounded simple when one didn't know the back story behind it, her grandfather, the Shodai Hokage of konoha was known for many things, his prowess as a shinobi chief among them, followed by his kindness and benevolence towards his village and all those around him.

However what few knew in this day and age was the fact that he was the greatest med nin to ever walk these lands, his chakra able to heal even the most debilitating injuries. He was able to focus pure healing chakra into any part of his body while in battle, this was the inspiration for the seal that resided upon her forehead, for even she, hailed as one of the best, could never compete with such prowess.

This fact had faded to the ages, only few knew just how deep his power went, she was one of the last.

He was incomparable in that field, as such, he placed a great deal of effort into his plans for the village when it concerned his shinobi's health.

Samples, ranging from blood, saliva, chakra affinities, hair follicles and even semen. All were studied diligently by the medics, all of these highly guarded by seals that would turn any man to ash without the proper clearance.

It was the last on the list that interested her, she would never love another man, but she knew Dan would have wanted her to move on and live a fulfilling life. She had ignored this knowledge, drowning in her sorrows, regret ran deeply in her.

So she had returned, intent to raid the hospital, Dan's sample would be amongst them, as every shinobi was required to give them. If she couldn't have him in her life, the least she could do was allow a piece of him to live on through their child.

The Kyuubi had ruined that.

When she had arrived the village was in ruins, the hospital nowhere to be seen, and the samples lost.

She was a selfish woman.

She had not returned to help, as most thought. She had returned to set her plans in motion, but with them ruined, nothing was left but work, so she threw herself into healing those around her until she dropped.

Three months later things had calmed down, and an idea struck her like a vengeful lightning bolt.

* * *

Setting foot into the compound was a huge step for her, she had not been within these walls for over two decades. The compound towered four stories high, covering a huge amount of land, most people thought it was because of the Senju being one of the founding clans, richer than most lords, while this was true, her grandfather had no desire for such a large estate, evem during the peak of their clan there were far to many rooms.

No, during the inception and a large part of the first war, this estate had acted as a hospital, before the one in the village was established.

But the clause was already written and signed by all those who wished to join the village at the time.

She was a stubborn womam, she had already decided she would have a child, and nothing on heaven nor earth could stop her now. She knew Dan would have wanted this for her.

She made her way through the halls, pushing aside a bookcase that covered the entrance. The seals that covered the doors were chakra seals that reacted to a very precise amount of chakra, something only a med nin could produce, and the seals only reacted to a Senju.

Disabling the seals easily, she made her way down into the basement, feeling a slight drain on her reserves as seals embedded in the walls identified her and allowed her passage.

The basement was deceptively large, but the space taken by shelves upon shelves of samples and other medical items was large, leaving little space to move around in.

A wane smile crossed her lips as she arrived at her destination, samples of past clan heads surrounding her.

If she couldn't have Dan's child, she'd make damn sure her offspring was as strong as possible.

"You're leaving!" Hiruzen sat upon his chair, struck dumb by his students proclamation.

Tsunade snorted "of course I am, old man. I've done my duty, the remaining staff can treat the patients just fine as is, I'm no longer needed."

Sarutobi stared at her for a long while, disbelief written across his face. He finally managed to find his voice, a sad smile spread across his face "you know I won't stop you Tsunade, but I had hoped that your return would be permanent. We need you now more than ever, wont you reconsider?"

His voice was filled with sadness, eyes imploring and words heartfelt. It almost made her falter, almost.

She snorted now, waving her hand dismissively as if a child had asked for the meaning of life "you know why I can't do that sensei" her face turned sad "there's no more than pain here for me."

The Hokage laced his fingers in front of his face, masking a frown from his student, she was hiding something.

"What aren't you telling me?" His voice was deceptively soft, but even after all these years, it made her flinch, she stayed quite however.

'Damn this old man' her thoughts raged internally. Trying to come up with a suitable lie under the gaze of the man she considered a father, he was far to shrewd for his own damn good!

"The stress is getting to me, sensei. I can't go on like this." She nearly slapped herself, her voice was so flat and unconvincing, it was an insult to her status, a ninja of her calibre should be able to come up with a decent lie!

His eyes narrowed, bringing his pipe to his lips, he flared his chakra slightly, the tobacco lit and he took a deep drag. Tsunade would always be impressed by that little trick, to convert chakra into its elemental counterpart, with such ease and accuracy, not to mention without a single seal, was a daunting task, even in the smallest of actions, this man proved why he was known as the 'God of shinobi'. He would in the next few moments prove why the moniker 'The professor' came to be.

"You yourself told me not two weeks ago that things were going smoothly, not to mention the fact that we have all available medical staff on hand to assist you" he sighed deeply "I do not know why you are lying to me Tsunade, but these past months you have been here, I've seen the spark of life I thought long since extinguished. I haven't seen you as you are in years, I can feel your sense of pride with every person you heal." His gazed moved to the window, staring out over the village he so loved, men and women working hard to rebuild their lives.

"You have done so much good for this village Tsunade, and seeing you take charge after this tragedy has truly warmed my heart, and brought hope to the hopeless." He sighed deeply, turning his piercing gaze back on her.

"I will not stop you, but i plead that you indulge this old man one last time. Tell me what is wrong." He was no longer staring at her as a teacher, his eyes held the love a father would for their daughter.

She couldn't meet his eyes, guilt flooded her heart. This man that looked upon her had given so much not just to her, but the entire village.

Her body jerked as she considered this, not three months ago this man had lost a wife, someone he had spent nearly all his life with, and here he sat, going about not just his duty to the village but the self imposed responsibility he had over her. Not only that, but he only two sons left now, the third having died in the second war. He had been only a few years older than Nawaki when he had died.

She stared upon her teacher, upon her father with new eyes. It seemed in her sorrows she had forgotten other people had suffered just as much as she, if not more.

At that moment she realised what a self centered hypocrite she had been.

A sad smile crossed her features, guilt flooding her every feature "I'm sorry sensei."

His face fell at her words "it's alright Tsuna..."

"I'm sorry for being such a coward" her voice cut through his with so much strength he nearly flinched "here I am, she continued "sitting and bemoaning my lot in life when you yourself have it worse, my pain has had decades to heal" she smiled sadly at him "while yours is still fresh."

The pain in his eyes was obvious, but the pride even more so.

"Does that mean?" He trailed off, hoping she meant what he had interpreted.

She nodded resolutely "I'll stay sensei, I'll be the strong woman you taught and raised, not the whiny bitch I've been these past years."

"Tsunade, you have no idea the joy you bring to my heart with your words" his smile was so bright, it seemed as if a large burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

He reached for a drawer in his desk, withdrawing two saucers and a bottle of sake "have a drink with me Tsunade, this moment deserves to be remembered the right way."

She bit her lip, nearly drawing blood "I'd love to sensei, but I can't."

If he was dumbstruck before, it now seemed as if lighting had passed through him, it looked as if his heart would stop at any moment.

Tsunade, not accepting a drink? The apocalypse was nigh.

His mouth moved up and down for a few moments, one of the few times within his long life he was truly speechless.

She grinned at him after he seemed to come back to reality. "Tell ya what sensei" her grin turned feral "that stuff looks pretty good. So how about you save it and we can make a toast after the baby is born."

The mans entire body went still. But she hardly noticed after the sound of a thud and cracking concrete.

"WHAAAAT!" A very familiar voice roared from the ground floor, directly underneath their window.

The very familiar form of her team mate cropped up over the window after a few seconds. His face was bleeding, having very obviously fallen of the building after hearing her proclamation, having given himself away after his little eves dropping session.

"Who the hell got that right?" He all but screamed, seemingly in hysteria.

"When I find the damn basterd that knocked you up, I'm ganna knock him dead!" His pupils had dilated to mere pinpricks, he was truly angry.

"Jiriaya" her voice was nary but a whisper, but it cut through his dramatic monologue like a knife made of diamond, she was beyond pissed, that was a private conversation damn it! and the screaming started moments later.

Hiruzen merely leaned back in his seat, eyes distant and seemingly unaware of the girlish screams and pleas for help sounding out not five feet away.

* * *

Nine months later, she stood in front of the most powerful figures in Konoha, presenting her child to them all, even the Daimyo was in attendance. It marked the first male born into the senju line in over four decades, it was a monumental event.

Most clan heads gave their heartfelt congratulations and wishes of prosperity. Danzo Shimura was also in a surprisingly good mood, but anyone who knew him would know how much he valued power and prestige, so it was understandable.

Sarutobi's old team mates gave well wishes and were truly happy that the clan would not simply die with her.

The Uchiha were never ones to give out congratulations, but even they were in attendance. Fugaku, the clan head, seemed solemn as always, but there was a hint of a challenge in his eyes, he would have to train Sasuke seriously when he was old enough, there was a Senju to prove inferior after all.

Haishi Hyuuga stood at the forefront of the well wishers, a glint in his eye that did not go unnoticed by Tsunade, he had recently had a daughter as well. She would have to make sure her son didn't fall into the clutches of him and his clan.

Sarutobi and Jiraiya stood behind her, the white haired fool grinning at her with a cheesy thumbs up pose, his mood had improved significantly when he was told it was due to an artificial insemination that had brought about her pregnancy. He seemed genuinely happy for her, the anger came from the thought of another man being the recipient of her love.

All in all it was a wondrous event for the entirety of Konoha, they celebrated the continuation of a founding clan.

She stared at her precious son with nothing but love in her eyes, with his grey, almost silver hair, and eyes that seemed to reflect the clouds of an overcast sky. He was truly magnificent.

And she would make sure he was strong, strong enough to survive in this harsh world.

For how could he not be?

Born of Senju Tsunade.

And of Uchiha Madara.

* * *

chapter end:

(An) I've never seen this in any fic before, so im hoping it's original. Downright awesome to think about just how powerful a child sired between these two could be, and this is the result.

Why Madara? Tsunade wants to make sure she never loses her child like she has everyone else, a union between Uchiha and Senju certainly sounds appealing when considering the benefits such a child would have.

Well then, my other fics will be updated soon, this came about when I found myself unable to write those, I just needed an outlet, I honestly do love writing, but was close to pulling my hair out when I couldn't make the scenes flow like I wanted.

For those who don't know, im writing this on my phone because my laptop crashe last year, so please excuse any spelling errors and the like, since i have no spell check, although ive found rhe editing of this chap on the website allows me to add ine break, so hopefully those carry over on screen.

Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Dust to Dust

**Chapter 2: Dust to Dust.**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of the great village of Konaha, the 'Professor' and "God of Shinobi,' sat within his office, a troubled frown upon his aged face, eyes distant and posture slumped. His thoughts were cast far from the room in which he sat, memories played and looped themselves in his minds eye, he was a man who had seen much, wars and battles, the rise and fall of empires, he bore it all with the stubbornness and pride born from a lifetime of fighting, death and loss. He stood as a beacon to those that served, those that died and those that hoped. Yet he grew frail, each day he rose, a new ache pervaded his withered bones, each hour another of his failures weighed upon his mind and each year the burden grew heavier, he was old, he was tired.

The village needed a leader.

Not one such as he, who despite his many years of life, a life in which he had sacrificed all that made it worth living, Konaha needed its Fifth Homage. One able to inspire the masses, to bring hope of a new dawn, Konaha needed to remain prosperous, he had not spent his entire life leading it simply so the next power could squander its granduoir, no, he knew but one able to take up the mantle of Homage, The only person who he could trust with the burden of the thousands of lives within the village. It was her blood, her destiny, her duty.

"There's no chance in hell I'm putting that hat on old man" Tsunade's eyes were narrowed, fists clenched and a bearing that sang with ill intent, and Hiruzen sighed, he knew convincing her would be a hurdle, one he was more than prepared to overcome.

"Come now Tsunade, can we simply discuss my offer in a rational manner?" The look within his eyes gave her pause, and she calmed herself, ten deep breaths later, her anger had abated, replaced with a caution a weariness that drove a knife into Hiruzen's heart, but he knew, there was no going back.

"Fine then" she huffed "Finish talking so I can say no and get this pointless conversation over with" She had flipped her hair over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes, Hiruzen knew he had only one shot at this. He decided the truth would serve him best.

"I am old Tsunade" She snorted and his ears caught the mumbled 'No shit' but he brushed it off and pressed on. "My time is drawing to a close, I have lived a long life, some might say that this is a privilege, although we both know that the sins of the past haunt our souls" Her eyes were pained, an expression of anger and understanding upon her face "Perhaps my sins outshine those of others, truly, I have lost count of the lives I have taken in service to the village, the families I have broken and the death warrants I have signed, I stand before you Tsunade, not as the Hokage or your sensie, but as your friend, and I beg of you, please, take this burden from my shoulders"

Her eyes were ablaze "And take it on myself? Have you gone senile old man? Why should I give this village any more than it has taken, why should I sacrifice what is left of my heart for a bunch of self righteous fools?" She was shouting now

"It is your duty." His reply was simple

"My duty" voice nary but a whisper, she stared into his eyes with the fires of hell burning in her own "I stayed in this village for you sensei, for my son, because I realized what a fool I'd been all those years, but don't for a moment think I do not realize what being the Hokage entails" she threw her arms wide "all of this? The peace we praise and heroes we worship, the houses we live in" Her voice lowered, he barely heard her next words "All built upon a mountain of corpses."

"That is simply the truth of this world Tsunade, we cannot live how we do if it were not so."

"Don't assume that I'm blind to that Sense, even if you consider it a necessary evil, that does not make it just"

"What then Tsunade? Am I to leave the village in the hands of Jiriaya? Or perhaps Danzo? We both Know what would become of your son if that is to come to pass"

Her hands clenched, stance aggressive "How dare you Threaten my-"

"I make no such threats Tsunade, I'm simply stating the most likely outcome if such a scenario were to arise."

Her expression was pensive, her intelligent mind churning "We would disappear, I would take him away-"

Once again, she was interrupted "And be hounded for the rest of your lives by Hunternin? You know as well as I that Danzo would never stop searching for you"

She was quiet now, pensive and considerate "Sensie, I just can't do it." Her eyes were clouded, lost " That hat has taken everyone I've ever loved from me." A hand came to rest upon her shoulder, Brown eyes stared deep into her own honey gold.

"They lost their lives fighting for their dreams Tsunade, Don't lose what little hope remains by drowning yourself in sorrow, rise, as you always have, and embody their hopes, their dreams, let them live on through you."

The conflict upon her faced warred with the anger and pain in her heart, she was obviously lost on what to do. "Think about it Tsunade, I did not expect an answer now, nor was this the only reason I am here today." Saying this, he slowly withdrew a folded parchment from his robes and cleared his throat.

 _'Pleasent tidings Hokage-dono._

 _I, Godaime Mizukage, cordially invite you, as well as any Genin teams that wish to enter, to the Chunnin exams that are to be held in one months time within the village of Mizugakiru. As a celebration to the end of the bloody civil war that you are no doubt aware of, I would like to broker trade between our villages, and the possibility of alliance between our powers, further information will be sent in the case of a positive response._

 _May your village remain prosperous._

 _Terumi Mei'_

Wide eyed, Tsunade could not help but gape at the missive "The war is over?" She mumbled to herself, arms crossed.

"So it would seem" Hiruzen nodded "And we will be attending."

Her head snapped to him "You can't be serious old man, what if this is a trap?"

"I have it on good authority that it is not, the agents I sent to help the rebellion have been most helpful to their cause, after all"

A wane smile crossed her lips "That sounds just like you sensie" She chuckled "you were always a bleeding heart."

He smiled at her, true and heartfelt "Be that as it may, we have a long trip ahead of us, you better get packing"

she paused "What?"

Hiruzens lips thinned, "This is not simply an exam between two villages Tsunade, all five powers have been invited."

Her body went still "What, T-this is unprecedented, nothing like this has ever happened before. Does she truly want to risk her village after just winning a war by inviting five Kage to walk right in through the doors."

"Aaah" Hiruzen smiled "It seems that she is more intelligent then that, the event itself will be held on one of the smaller islands, far from the village itself, although she has assured me that accommodations will be made for civilians and nobles alike to come and witness the event."

She nodded, but a frown crossed her face a moment later "Sensie, I can't just leave my son alone, you know that."

"And that is why he will be coming with us"

The blank look he received in turn did nothing to hide her incredulity "Now I know you're senile old man."

"Me?" He chuckled "Surely you jest Tsunade "If I were to be senile after all, I would not have ordered Hatake Kakashi to come along to watch over your son, you are after all, to be my bodyguard." His smirk put his amusement on full display "And might I add, that's an order."

"Shit." She mumbled

"Indeed" Hiruzen Quipped.

He moved along the beaten path like a wraith, each step measured, calculated, face set in stone, eyes cast upon the void, purpose, destiny. Every movement the embodiment of fate and the universe itself, he was death, he was life.

He was seven years old.

Ha take Kakashi could not get over just how foreboding Tsunade-samas son was, they had arrived in the village two days ago, and in that time, Kakashi had come to realize a very disturbing fact Senju Naruto was a very strange child, there were many things that lead to this conclusion, small things that when added up became something far beyond a simple abnormality, the way he spoke for one, or even the way he carried himself, giving off the vibe of a fully trained shinobi instead of the young and innocent child he was supposed to be. But no, none of these things could truly match his eyes, casting his gaze toward his young charge, who was reading a book on physics of all things, it took him a while to realize, but those grey and stormy eyes themselves were not what led to his discomfort.

It was the intent behind them, a gaze that seemed to penetrate the soul, to peer into ones very existence, it was as if he stood before a god, being judged.

The boy, feeling eyes on him, turned his sights upon Kakashi "Might something be the matter, Hatake-san?" Kakashi nearly cringed when his eyes locked with the boys, so empty, so cold.

"Aha, well, I was just thinking that it's about time for the meeting to be over, what do you say about going and meeting up with your mother?"

The boy dragged his gaze away from Kakashi's own, and he almost sagged in relief. The child nodded once "I find that Satisfactory."

The Copy-nin nodded and swiftly stood 'Can the kid not just say yes?' He questioned himself.

It wasn't long before they met up with his mother, the Kage filing out of the hall where they had met, he very nearly tripped when his eyes caught sight of the newly instated mizukage 'Becoming a missing nin is bad Kakashi' He chided himself 'Even for a body like that' his eyes raked over her form before sliding away, not wanting to be caught.

He took in the forms of the others surrounding the entrance to the building, the two from Kumo, with muscles on their muscles cut an imposing figure, almost dwarfing the Hokage and Tschusikage, who surprisingly enough were talking amicably.

"Very well then" he heard Hiruzen say once he was in range, "I shall inform her that her expertise is needed" Kakashi's trained eyes caught the glance he sent Tsunade's way. How interesting.

The others had left at this point, moving with speeds even he found hard to follow, he did'nt even see the Riakage move, the man simply vanished ' what is it with all these muscle bound freaks and thier insane speed' he mused to himself, a green spandex suit appearing in his minds eye.

"Well now, if it is'nt the famed Copy ninja" Ohnoki spoke, his short stature and almost comical appearance did not fool Kakashi for a single second, this was a man who could end his life in a heartbeat, he refused to speak in this situation, so he simply bowed and handed the child to his mother.

"Explain to me again mother, why we are meeting the Kage of a rival village at this time of night, in the middle of nowhere?"

Tsunade sighed "Naruto-kun, for the last time, the Tchisukage is a prideful man, if anyone were to find out that he has asked me to take a look at his hip, well, it would'nt end very well for them."

"I see" Naruto said, in a tone that made it very obvious he did'nt "If that is the case, then why am I going along with you?"

Tsunade had begun to fuss with his hair, the almost uncontrollable mane he was beginning to grow reminded her greatly of the boys biological father, sometimes she still wondered if she had made the right choice, but looking at her son, her beautiful and wonderful angel, she could not help but believe that she had. Despite his oddities and quarks, he was perfect, and had she chosen another sample, he simply would not be who he was.

She sighed again "Put simply, the old coot is interested in you, once sensie told him you were my son, he insisted on meeting you."

"An old coot am I? Well then, I wonder what that makes you" The Kage had seemed to materialize from thin air, Naruto stiffened as his eyes shot over to him, while Tsunade just rolled her eyes, the old goat had most likely been using his sensie's, the second Tchisukag's famous invisibility technique.

He stood with his arms crossed, hovering a few feet above the ground, his granddaughter, Kurotsuchi, stood silently next to him, but a small cocky smirk was upon her lips.

Her eyes were locked onto her son.

It took a few minutes for his mother to diagnose the problem "Your medic nins are shit" She stated crassly.

Ohnoki almost growled at her, but she held up her hand to continue "Seriously, there are five minor fractures where the bone has obviously been healed by a Medic nin, just done so in such a shoddy way that I'm surprised they passed their exams.

Ohnoki cracked his knuckles, a dark look on his face, while his mother just shook her head.

"Is there anything you can do to help," surprisingly enough, it was the girl, Korotsuchi who spoke up.

His mother snorted "Girl, I'm not the greatest Medic alive for nothing.

It took her twenty minutes to fix the issues.

Ohnoki slowly flouted to the ground tenderly testing his weight upon his hips, before he sighed in relief, he nodded to his mother "I suppose it's just a matter of payment now, how much do you want?"

It was very Begrudgingly said, and Naruto noted that it almost pained him to do so.

"I'm not all that interested in money at this point" She began, casting her gaze upon her son, who started she would'nt would she? "Although Naruto here would love to see you perform one of your famed Dust Release techniques." She would! His eyes glimmered with excitement and gratitude.

The Tchisukage cast a searching glance over the young boy, before nodding once, Naruto's heart nearly sprang from his chest "On one condition though" He spoke while stoking his goatee.

"Within reason" His mother replied.

He nodded his head toward his granddaughter "Korotsuchi her gets restless pretty easily, and she needs a sparing partner, how about we meet here tomorrow at around ten and let them have a go at each other" He locked eyes with the boy for the first time, and Quickly wished he had not, a shiver went down his spine. Where had he seen those eyes before?

His mothers grin had turned feral, and Korotsuchi was nearly vibrating in excitement, she was only three years older than him, but she could tell he could put up a fight.

"Very well then" his mother replied.

Ohnoki nodded and turned, his hands flashed through seals at a blinding speed, Naruto's eyes never leaving them, he cupped his hands, and a few seconds later a cube formed within. It shot forward quickly, expanding and encompassing three whole trees, and its very edge touching another, a bright light began to emanate from the glowing ball in the epicenter, before it dimmed and the cube disappeared, leaving no trace of trees trees caught within the technique, and a perfectly smooth surface wher it had clipped the fourth.

He turned, pleased to see the amazed look upon the young boys face, and the obviously impressed Tsunade, he nodded, placed his hand on his grandaughters shoulder, and vanished.

It was three in the morning and Naruto sat upon the balcony of the hotel his was sharing with his mother, deep in thought his mind fixated upon the unique Kekkie Tota of the Third Tchisukage.

Fire, Earth and Wind, the three natures one needs to have in order to use the legendary techniques.

The three he was born with.

He had run through the hand seals multiple times.

The technique would not work.

He was missing something.

And so he thought, falling back on the books he had read, physics, chemistry, biology and chakra.

He ran through the hand seals once again.

Air, to create the shape of the technique and contain its power.

Fire, super condensed and blazing in the centre.

Earth, dust floating withing the cube itself.

A tiny cube formed between his cupped hands.

He focused and used all the control he had over his chakra, forming a tiny blade of wind within the very center of the blazing inferno, smaller, smaller. As sharp as he could mail it, he ground his chakra together.

The atom split.

The train reaction made the technique glow a bright incandescent white.

It dissipated. But the grin would not leave his face for days

 **Chapter end:**

Yes, I realize that splitting an atom is completely impossible the way I described it being done. Uranium is bombarded with Neutrons and so forth. But anyway, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
